The Administrative Core will conduct the planning, development, coordination and overall administration of[unreadable] this CORT so as to exploit translational research opportunities for the better understanding and treatment of[unreadable] scleroderma. The Director will be Frank C. Arnett, MD and the Associate Director, Maureen D. Mayes, MD,[unreadable] MPH. A Scientific Advisory Committee including two External Advisors, two Internal Advisors, and a Lay[unreadable] Advisor will meet yearly and as necessary to review progress and to advise the leadership and investigators.[unreadable] An informaticist will help design and advise the CORT leadership on the most efficient and effective[unreadable] bioinformatics systems.[unreadable] A key function of the Administrative Core will be to guarantee that each project pursues its specific aims[unreadable] and informs the other projects of new scientific findings.[unreadable] At the same time, novel ideas and approaches, as well as additional investigators, will be attracted through[unreadable] the availability of Pilot and Feasibility Studies.[unreadable] This Core will be responsible for solicting, reviewing and selecing the most scientifically meritorious Pilot[unreadable] and Feasibility Studies in years 2 and 3.[unreadable] This Core also will continue to promote interactions, the sharing of information and resources, as well as[unreadable] scientific collaboration with the Scleroderma Registry and DNA Repository (which is directed by Dr. Mayes[unreadable] who also is Associate Director of the CORT), as well as with other investigators and research projects[unreadable] ongoing at this and other institutions.[unreadable] A Data Sharing Plan is proposed as well as a modest Enrichment Program.